Prova
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 1.0 | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 70.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 25.0 | slam radius = 3.0 | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 105.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 140.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 1.0 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 20 | polarities = | stancemod = Sundering Weave | stance = | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = Bzzt! }} The Prova is a Corpus melee weapon unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo that are commonly used by the Prod Crewmen. Though similar to the "shock prods" that the Grineer Flameblades use, it is slightly larger and more solidly built. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. **Electric is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Priority of Electric damage can be changed by using an Electric Damage Mod (Shocking Touch / Focus Energy / Voltaic Strike) allowing you to combine Elementals without hindrance Disadvantages: *Slow attack speed. *Ill-advised to use this against crowds of enemies. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Low critical chance. Notes *The Prova has one of the highest damage reduction on blocking of all melee weapons, capable of reducing 85% of incoming damage from the front. *The Prova shakes the screen violently while blocking, which may be disorienting. This same oddity is shared with the Fragor and the Scindo. *The Prova is considered a Machete-type weapon, using the same animations, and thus can only use the Sundering Weave stance. *Unlike the Prova Vandal, the regular Prova does not have a guaranteed procs on its slam attack, instead basing it off the weapon's status chance with a radial knockdown occurring the rest of the time. Trivia *On Jump attacks, the Prova releases six small streams of electricity that each travel outward lead by a sparking orb. This purely cosmetic effect is not shared with other pure type melee weapons like the Plasma Sword, Lecta and Serro. This effect however is shared with the Amphis, which only deals status proc on its jump attack. *''Prova'' is Italian for "evidence" or "proof", which in turn is derived from its Latin equivalent proba. Media Prova 8-3.jpg|Prova model as of U8.3 Prova8point2.png|Prova after 8.2 update Warframe 2013-06-02 17-39-07-91.jpg Prova3.png Prova1.png NewProva3.png NewProva23.png Warframe Prova Skins DazzleProva.png|Shock Camo Prova See Also *Prod Crewmen, the Corpus units who use the Prova. *Flameblades, the Grineer units who use Fire Provas, a flame version of this weapon. *Prova Vandal, a unique Prova for The Gradivus Dilemma event. *Lecta, Electricity based whip. *Plasma Sword, Electricity based sword. *Serro, Electricity based polearm. de:Prova fr:Prova Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Category:Machete Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Long Melee Weapons Category:Weapons